Knocking
by hoshi'lite
Summary: Fred and George have a night on the Town which leads to a very interesting morning. Its another M/M story which is to be expected from me. Happy Birthday Moony 3. Twincest M/M enjoy!


Title: Knocking

Summary: Fred and George have a night on the Town which leads to a very interesting morning.

Authors Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORIONPENGUIN! - This Story seriously only took about 7 hours to right (over 3 days) which is almost the shortest time EVAH taken me to write a story!!!

Prompts: **Fred/George**, George gets a Tattoo "Lick It", **Ron Fainting**, Fred Announces at breakfast that has indeed "Licked It", **Sporks**, George shows them the tattoo.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter because well all know that if i didnt the "Fred Incident" would never have happened.

**~ Knocking ~**

Breakfast at the Burrow was tense that morning. George Weasley was sitting in between his gleeful twin and his mortified younger brother with his head bowed.

Fred Weasley was bouncing joyfully at the breakfast table catching the attention of all who sat there.

Ron Weasley seemed to be incapable of looking his brothers in the eye.

Everyone was slightly confused as to what was going on until Molly had finally had enough.

"What on earth have you all been fighting about now?"

Ron's blush seemed to seep into his hair while George placed his head on the table. Fred however smiled like the Cheshire cat while fondly remembering the events of the previous night.

~last night~

Two very drunk red haired twins made their way slowly up the path, both leaning heavily upon the other in an attempted to keep up right. The Burrow was only another 5 minutes away and they were singing a song that had been playing at the pub earlier that night.

"Heeeeeeeeey Georgieeeeeeee, where did you take off to earlier....I was left with Lee and I missed you...."

George smiled his cheeky smile. Leaving Fred alone with Lee always led to drunken tomfoolery once they returned home. Lee was the only one who knew about the relationship the twins shared. He had after all shared a dorm with them while attending Hogwarts.

"Don't worry Freddy, I'll show you when we get home."

Once the pair made it through the front door they stumbled, as quietly as they could, up to their room. Once there Fred decided to change into his PJ's until he noticed his twin was standing by the door watching him contently.

In his drunken state Fred must have believed that his whisper was much quieter than it actually was when he asked

"Georgie? Whaddya dooooooin....?"

"Didn't you want to know what I did?"

Fred sat down on the edge of the bed and nodded vigorously, like a child waiting for a long awaited present.

George smiled at his brother's enthusiasm and pulled his shirt over his head, his eye's never leaving the others for a second. He walked towards his mirror image as he did this, moving his hips in time with the song that he was humming.

He moved to the button on his pants, smiling as his brother's stare intensified. He slowly pulled his zipper down and peeled away his pants. Fred reached out to touch his lover but George was just out of reach. George's smirk was one of pure lust and want. He lent down and pressed his lips lightly against the others.

Once they'd parted George stood up straight and Fred saw it.

Still slightly red, it stood out obviously from the rest of the lightly freckled torso that stood before him.

Lick It was scrolled in Black letters across his brothers' lower abdomen.

"Georgie why...?" however his words died on his tongue as the pants hit the floor and George stepped over to the bed where the other red head sat.

He smirked as his stroked the tattoo with a suggestion in his eye.

It seemed then that Fred understood. He placed both hands on the others hips and pulled him close, resting his head on his brothers torso, his breath tickling the sensitive skin of the tattoo.

He started running his fingers over George's skin. He stood and pulled off his own clothes before pulling the other man flush against him and started to thoroughly snog him senseless.

As they continued Fred ran his hands down to the Tattoo running his fingers over the sensitive skin sending the body touching his into shivers. He broke the kiss off and started making his way down the others body. Fred turned so that George had his back to the bed and then dropped to his knees before his brother.

He ran his fingers over the scrolled black letters that laid there. He smirked at his brother as his tongue swiped out and licked across the expanse of skin there. He felt a hand reach down and tangle into his short hair.

He began tasting the tattoo in earnest before his hand reached down to his brother already straining erection.

"Desperate tonight are we?" he laughed as his brother smirked at him and forced his face back into position.

"Like you can talk" Fred pondered this for a moment before saying

"No, I suppose I can't"

He gave his lover one last look before he put his mouth to better uses. He licked a strip along the underside of the appendage before taking it all into his mouth.

George was mewling. The more suction that was applied the louder the moans became.

One of Fred's hands made it to balls so like his own; George cried out and fell back onto the bed. He thought he vaguely heard something come from the direction of the door but Fred had continued the bobbing motions getting faster and faster and slightly squeezing applying more and more pressure on until finally the hand in Fred's hair tightened and George cried out in climax "FREDDY!!!"

His body went limp and relaxed on the bed. He leaned up and rested on his elbows, opened his mouth to say something to his lover, but the words died on his tongue when he saw the door way.

There stood there youngest brother, starring open mouthed and wide eyed, obviously he'd seen their little show of affection.

George tried to get up as Fred started with "Ron, just hold on a sec and hear us out." Unfortunately he never got the words from his mouth for Ron keeled over and passed out.

The twins looked at one another wondering what to do. In the end they decided to carry Ron back up to his bedroom (once George had donned some pants) hoping that their younger sibling would put it all up against a bad dream on his part.

As they arrived back in their room George leaned on the others back, placing a gentle kiss on the back of his neck and saying;

"Hey Freddy, feel like picking up where we left off...?" as his hand slid down his torso and took hold of the partially erect cock.

He smirked as he knocked his lover to the bed to return the earlier favour.

~Present time~

"Well I'm waiting!!" came the shrill cry of Molly Weasley.

The twins looked at Ron expecting him to rat them out however when he looked at his mother all he said was...

"Nothing mum, just the usual" and averted his eye's once more.

She turned her demon like eyes on her two trouble making son's.

Fred smirked as he picked up his spork to eat his scrambled eggs and said simply "I Licked It" earning a strange look from the family and a brutal glare from his hung over lover beside him.

"What for the love of Merlin are you talking about?!" Molly slammed her hand down on the table, becoming increasingly annoyed at her troublesome son's.

George, in his befuddled state, didn't think about what he was doing. He didn't think of the repercussions that would come later. He didn't even look up as he stood.

He hooked a finger into the top of his pajama pants before stating "He means this."

And proceeded to show them what he meant, however the room never did find out what they meant for at that moment, after recalling the events of the previous night, Ron passed out and fell from his chair.

The twins stood back while the others ran to help the young red head. Through all the noise and hubbub Fred could be seen leaning over to his twin and saying.

"Well that'll teach the little snot to knock before entering wont it"

* * *

**Omg! **Two stories within a week colour me surprised!

So this is a Fred/George story which will be getting a sequel to it as soon as I write it.

I actually like this one more than "Coming out" seeing as they were both being written at the same time. So please enjoy =)


End file.
